Dear Mr President
by HardestThingToSay
Summary: Song Fic, One-shot. First once guys. America is missing from the meeting, so everyone sets out to find him, but what if they hear things they weren't meant to hear? How will they handle this new side of America? How will America handle knowing his secret is out? Rated T to be safe.


**Alright guys, here's a one shot that has been sitting in the back of my mind for a long time now. Hope you guys enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor the song. The song is called Dear Mr. President, by: P!nk.**

It was just another day for everyone, well, somewhat. The only thing about this conference was that America was missing. They had been sitting around for a while before Germany decided it would be good if they went out to look for him, seeing as they were in Washington D.C. for this meeting. And that's how Arthur found himself in this situation. Here he was, walking the streets of a crowed, cloudy city, mumbling to himself. He should be used to this sort of weather, for this is all really his country had, but to have it in America just made him more agitated then he already was. Now, he needed to calm down and think about the possible places that fat ass, arrogant, rude, and ignorant American would be. He wasn't at his apartment according to Ludwing. He wasn't at the park as Kiku reported. He wasn't at McDonald's, Ivan checked all of them. Where could he be? Maybe…..then a thought struck him. What if he was at the White House? Arthur sent a text to Ludwig, telling him he was going to check the White House before heading off in that direction. He was almost completely out of breath when he reached the front doors. He held up his credentials to the men at the front and they let him straight in. He walked up to the woman at the front desk and sighed. "Excuse me ma'am, but is Alfred F. Jones here?" he asked, showing her his badge as well. The short, red haired, green eyed woman looked at his badge before up at Arthur.

"Yes he is. He's around back, sorry but you are going to have to go through the front door and walk around to the gardens. I'll let the guards know to let you back." She explained and picked up her phone, calling the head guard to tell him about Arthur as the Britt sighed and headed back out the doors. He picked up his phone and dialed Germany. "Ludwig, I found him. He's at the White House…..no…no don't come-" Arthur growled as the German cut him off by hanging up. He rolled his eyes and slipped his cell back into his pocket as he headed to the gardens. Before he even made it, he heard the unmistakable voice of Alfred….but it didn't sound like him. It wasn't a loud, happy-go-lucky tone like he was used to. It was quiet, almost angry, causing Arthur to stop in his tracks to listen.

"Dear Mr. President, come take a walk with me." Alfred told his boss in a soft hiss. "Let's pretend we're just two people and you're not better than me. I'd like to ask you some questions if we can speak honestly." He sighed as he walked a bit further into the gardens. He was wearing a black suit today, a black tie as well. That was strange. Normally he'd wear his green one, or a Star Wars one or something fun, never black. His hands were behind his back as he and his boss walked before Alfred stopped them. He turned his gaze to the bushes around them, looking rather solemn. Arthur swallowed hard and hid, watching the two speak. Alfred was quiet for a moment, simply playing with a rose before he spoke again.

"What do you feel when you see all the homeless on the street?" he asked, the question catching the President and Arthur completely off guard. "Who do you pray for at night before you go to sleep? What do you feel when you look in the mirror? Are you proud? Because I'm not." He whispered. Arthur sucked in a breath. America wasn't proud? The man always shouting he's proud to be an America…wasn't proud? Alfred's eyes changed, becoming duller and clouded with all types of emotions. Alfred wasn't talking anymore. America was. He quickly turned to the President, glaring. "How do sleep while the rest of us cry? How do you dream when a mother has no chance to say goodbye? How do you walk with your head held high? Can you even look me in the eye and tell me why?!" he shouted almost desperately. His boss looked up at America in shock before he had to look away from him, looking rather guilty.

"Angleterre? What are you doing?" an annoying French voice asked. Arthur turned to see the Allies and the Axis walking towards him. "Germany said you found America. Where is he?" Frances asked and Arthur hushed them.

"Stay down and watch." He ordered as he pulled Francis's arm and made him crouch. The others looked at each other curiously before going down and hiding with England.

"That's…" China started but Arthur covered his mouth.

"Yes it is, now hush and watch." He growled and let go of Yao's mouth. America shook his head in disapproval before walking away a bit, still looking at his boss.

"Were you a lonely boy?" he asked randomly, but then paused to think. "How can you say no child is left behind? We're not dumb and we're not blind. They're all sitting in _your_ cells while you pave the road to hell!" he snapped angrily, causing the hidden countries to flinch and exchange looks. "What kind of father would take his _own_ daughter's rights away? What kind of father would hate his _own_ daughter if she were gay?! I can only imagine what the First Lady has to say!" he shouted louder. "You've come a long way Mr. President…from whiskey and cocaine." He sighed and shook his head, turning away. His body tensed and he quickly turned to him, his eyes flaring. "Let me tell you about hard work! A woman working minimum wage with a baby on the way is hard work! A Middle Eastern family having to rebuild their house after a bomb took it away is hard work! A homeless man having to build a bed out of a cardboard box is hard work! You don't know a damn thing about hard work!" he shouted till he was red in the face. The President had to take a step back, fear written across his face. America just shook his head, his face still red. "We are not happy Mr. President. Not one bit." He sighed and turned away from him, calming down slightly, but not enough. "How do you sleep at night? How can you walk with your head held high?" he asked bitterly and walked away from him. He then chuckled humorlessly and placed his hands in his pockets before turning slightly to look at him again. "You'd never take a walk with me again would you?" he asked the stunned President before shaking his head and walking away again. "I have a meeting to get to." He mumbled and walked away till he was out of sight.

The countries just sat in the grass, completely dumbfounded. Alfred F. Jones, the boy who didn't have a care in the world, looked like everything was weighing down on him at that moment. He looked just like the other, older nations, broken, hurt, upset, bitter, and angry. That was not how America was supposed to look at all. The first one to wake from the shock was Germany.

"Come on, he vill be at the meeting building soon. Ve need to get there as vell." He whispered, looking as if he was still trying to comprehend what he just saw. For the first time in what seemed like forever, all the nations agreed and simply followed orders. They stood and walked back towards the conference building, not knowing that America had doubled back to grab his brief case and saw them all sitting there, listening to what he had to say to the President. He watched them go for a moment before groaning. Great, now they were going to look at him differently. He was America. He was supposed to act like nothing got to him, to act like he was oblivious to everything, to be an idiot, a hero obsessed idiot. He truly was anything but….but they needed to believe that. He needed them to believe that, and then maybe he could continue acting as if everything really was okay. He didn't want to face that fact that he was falling. His nation was crumbling to the dirt…but maybe that was okay. Maybe it was time for him to say goodbye….but that day wasn't today. He simply chuckled sadly and turned to head back toward the conference building, smiling to himself. It was soon. He could feel it. Soon, he'd be gone, but at least he'd have the people he loved around him on that day. Maybe tomorrow held more than anyone thinks it will. Well, he guessed he'd just have to wait and see, and just keep pushing for tomorrow.

**Okay, so? What do you think? I'm still pretty new to this. Btw, the first chapter to my story is almost finished. I'm just editing it now. Sorry for the wait guys. **

**~HardestThingToSay**


End file.
